Their Reunion
by RHHP Freak
Summary: Stolen Earth AU: The reunion scene without the Dalek. 10/Rose fluff.


**Disclaimer:  
**Dear Moffat or Davies or whoever read this  
Before you think something is amiss  
I must say these words, though it breaks my heart  
Doctor Who isn't mine, I am not that smart  
So dear BBC, please don't sue  
I have no money so I'm feeling blue**  
A/N: **Ask and ye shall receive... well, most of the time. Somebody wanted a sequel to _Their Goodbye_ with a happy ending and here it is. Also, thank you to all the people who reviewed _Their Goodbye_ and _Their Last Kiss_: AlinaLotus, OTHCharmfan, foreverfallingxo (x2), MissElizabethPendragon, SansaClegane

**Their Reunion  
**The Doctor exited the TARDIS, Donna close behind him. The street was completely deserted, completely silent.

"It's like a ghost town," Donna said.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. What for?" He turned around to face his companion. "Think, Donna, when you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?"

"Just... the darkness is coming," she replied.

"Anything else?"

She looked thoughtful for a second, her eyes suddenly focusing on something behind him. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

He stared at her for a second, before her words finally sunk in. He slowly turned around, ready to be disappointed when it turned out not to be her, because it was impossible. His brain told him that, but his hearts would not stop beating faster in anticipation.

But as he turned around and saw her for the first time, his thoughts stopped and he could not help but stare. He was captivated by the familiar smile spreading across her face, her blonde hair, her brown eyes. Days and nights had been filled with desperate dreams of this moment. Dreams of holding her hand, hugging her tightly, kissing her.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler; The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf; The Lonely Angel and the Valiant Child, together again. Like it was meant to be.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was running. He had been running away for most of his life, but this time he was not running away. He was running towards the future. The bright and happy future the two of them would share. He could not help but grin as all thoughts of Daleks and Davros was blown away by her smile.

She was running too now, faster and faster. She too had been dreaming of this moment. Of running into his arms and never leave, spending the rest of her forever by his side.

Without slowing down, they met and he held her tightly, spinning her around, laughing. She clung to him, breathing in the scent of him, feeling the familiar texture of suit under her fingers, the double heartbeat. Tears rolled down her cheeks. After all those months of searching, she was finally home.

"I've missed you," she whispered. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he said, his voice choking up a little. He pulled away a little, drinking in the sight of her. "You look so beautiful." He pushed away a stray lock of blonde hair from her face, the gentle touch sending a shiver down her spine. "I am still completely in love with you, Rose Tyler."

"I know. I still love you too. Forever, remember?" He leaned down and kissed her gently and she instantly kissed him back. The feel of his lips against hers was overwhelming her. She grabbed his hair, his really, really great hair, and used the resounding moan to deepen the kiss. The Doctor happily obliged. He would be more than happy to stay here, on this road with Rose forever.

Unfortunately, the Universe would not let him.

"Aww, aren't they adorable?"The voice brought them back to reality. Slowly the Doctor turned around, still holding Rose tightly. Standing next to Donna, was none other than Jack Harkness. "What? Don't stop now, we were just getting to the good part."

"Jack, don't. Just don't." the Doctor said. Rose giggled.

"You're one to talk, Doctor, but the world's in danger, so I think we should just kiss and make up."

"Jack, I swear, if you don't shut up right now, I'll-"

"OI! WE'VE GOT A FRIGGIN WORLD TO SAVE!" Donna yelled. "Spaceboy, I'm very happy for you and Rose, but shouldn't we get moving? And Jack, if you're going to flirt with anyone, it better be me." With those words, Donna marched into the TARDIS.

"I like her," Rose said.

"Me too. Though she does enjoy slapping me too much. Just like your mother." The Doctor held out his arm. "Dame Rose Tyler, may I have the pleasure of escorting you to a world-saving?"

"Of course, Sir Doctor," Rose said and grabbed his arm. "C'mon Jack, we need our loyal sidekick."

"Does that mean I get to take part in the 'Hurray, we save the world' sex?"

"In your dreams," the Doctor said.

"How'd you know?" Jack winked, but then turned more serious. "You know, Rosie, I really did miss you. Saving the world isn't the same without you."

"I've missed you too, Jack." She pulled away from the Doctor to give him a brief hug. "But if you ever call me Rosie again, I'll hit you with something hard." She turned back to the Doctor, who smiled.

This was their new beginning. Their love story was told throughout the stars. It echoed through universes. The story about a young, golden girl and a broken lord of time, how they changed each other and in the end found the love they both needed.

**The end**


End file.
